


Take the High Road

by AtomicNovaBomb



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, forced breeding will be briefly mentioned, jazz is a successful musician, non war au, praxians are beastformers, predacon prowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNovaBomb/pseuds/AtomicNovaBomb
Summary: Finally making it in the big show world, Jazz has everything he needed. Or so he thought when a gift from his brother turns out to be much more than he ever could have imagined. But he'll take it all in stride and do his best to help out his new friend.
Relationships: Blaster/Soundwave, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. A Gift

Slipping between all the mecha who were standing or meandering their way through the busy shopping district, Ricochet shot toothy grins and quick waves at those who called out as he went by. Scanning through most of the sellers’ wares as he went, trying to find a gift for his twin. 

He slowed by one shop that was filled with various knick-knacks from both off world and all over Cybertron, he wandered over to the shop. Amusing himself by poking at an alien figure with an overly large helm that wobbled as he touched it. Opening his mouth to call out to the sales mech, his words were drowned out by a loud broken roar.

Turning sharply towards where the sound came from, Ricochet saw that several other mecha had also stopped what they had been doing to figure out what was happening. Moving away from the shop, he wandered over to the growing crowd at the end of the block. Standing on the tips of his pedes he tried to look over, he couldn’t see a thing over the backs of anyone. Momentarily cursing all the tall mecha who were in front of him.

With an annoyed grimace, Ricochet skirted to the edge of the crowd and squeezed himself under the arm of a much larger mech. Keeping his field close to avoid meshing at all with any of the strangers. Shooting short apologies to anyone he accidently bumped, he finally reached the front of the crowd. Easily ignoring the few mecha who gave him annoyed glances. All his attention was on the large poorly made looking cage that was set up a few feet outside of a pet shop. Inside of the cage was a large beast, muzzle and each leg bound in chains and straps thicker than Ricochet’s own wrist.

Stepping forward, the large mech who was very clearly the owner of the shop motioned for him to step forward. “Caught your optic I see?” He patted the top of the cage with a heavy servo, the sound making the dragon flinch and release a soft hiss. “He’s one of a kind. Got several mechs already interested in him at the moment. But give me a good offer, payment upfront and I’ll let you take him from me right here. Right now.”

Ricochet dropped down onto one knee, cocking his helm to the side as he looked at the bound dragon, it’s gold optics stared straight into his own visor. Extending his field, he brushed against the dragon. Not surprised to be met with nothing in return. He pursed his lips at the fear in the unfocused optics, tapping his chin he looked over the bound frame. Taking in each of the various dents and scratches, especially making note to the deep ones right along its hips. Standing back up, Ricochet gave an easy grin, “Being bound like this doesn’t paint a real pretty picture you know. I have never seen anything like it before, I’ll give you that much. But it sure does look pretty beat to the pit and back.”

Chuckling deeply, the sales mech nodded, “He’s a beaute if you give him enough time to heal right back up, most the marks came from transport and a breeding attempt before he came to me. Didn’t take, so they want him gone. Was no use to them. He’ll make a great guard pet under the right servo.” Never elaborating on who exactly ‘them’ was.

Nodding, Ricochet knocked his finger against the cage lightly, watching the reaction.”Alright, tell me what it is and it’s price point?”

Clapping his servo onto Ricochet’s shoulder, the seller grinned. “My friend, seventy five-thousand credits if you’ll pay for this rare cyber-dragon. You’ll never find one at his price point ever again.”

Ricochet took a step back, considering the consequences of getting his twin a scared dragon as a gift. He knew Jazz wanted something to keep him company and this way he would also have something for protection, this could be a great opportunity. “You know what, I’ll take him before anyone else does.” He shot a glance at the remaining crowd before focusing his attention to the seller again, “You’d mind transporting this to a house or am I gonna have to do that myself?” As he spoke, he was rummaging in his subspace, pulling out a credit stick and transferring the needed amount onto it.”

The seller plucked the credit stick out of Ricochet’s fingers, nodding his helm with a sly smile as he transferred the credits into an account of his own, “But of course my friend, we’ll take him anywhere you want today, just tell me when. I’ll let you know, you’ve just made the best decision for your family this vorn.”

“I sure hope so mech.” Taking the now depleted credit stick back, Ricochet took a moment to walk around the length of the cage, “Let me get your comm and give you the house info before I go set everything up for him. Two groons I think will work out for me, seems fair?” He held his servo out and grinned when the sales mech nodded in agreement before clasping Ricochet’s servo firmly and shook them. 

A few breems later, the black speedster found himself trying not to race to the home of his twin. Deeply hoping that he wasn’t home, Ricochet slowed down at the sight of an enforcer turning down onto the road he was on. Cursing his luck, he opened a comm out to the shared closest friend between himself and Jazz, because if anyone besides himself was bound to know where Jazz was it was going to be Blaster.

As soon as the call connected, he didn’t even wait for Blaster to greet him before speaking quickly, ::Do you know where Jazz is? I need a favor.::

::We’ll, good afternoon to you too Ric’.:: Blaster’s deep laugh came over the comm, ::Why’d you need to know where he’s at?:: Glossing over his initial questions.

::Because I made an impulsive decision and he can’t see it just yet. So just answer the question.:: He gave a low rev of his engine as he drove, ignoring the various mecha who then proceeded to give him a bit more space. ::I’m gonna reach his house in like three breems. Blaster, please.::

::You making an impulsive decision? I would have never guessed in a hundred vorns, my mech.:: Blaster’s amusement was evident even without him present, ::But yeah, he’s here with me and Soundwave. Came to have breakfast and hang out so you’ll be fine to sneak in whatever random stuff you got him this vorn.::

::Actually, do you think you could just sneak out of there or somethin’? I’m gonna need a bit of help.:: Ricochet stayed silent for a moment before sighing over the comm, glad Blaster wasn’t here to teek his panic in his field, ::Okay a lot of help.::

::I'm going to regret this but alright, let me let Soundwave know and make something up. Give me a bit and I'll meet you up at his place alright?:: Without waiting for any other conformation, Blaster ended his side of his comm call. 

At this point Ricochet had arrived at his brother's larger than necessary house in his nice wealthy neighborhood. Shifting to his root mode, he made his way to the door and inside. "Where the frag am I going to stick a dragon now?"

Tapping his finger against the side of his audio while he thinks. Snapping his fingers a few moments later, he perked up and walked through the house, heading to one of the guest rooms that he knew was decently taken care of and that did not have randomly placed instruments.

Opening the door, Ricochet nodded to himself and set himself up to fix the room up for the new guest. He knew it was going to be one pit of an struggle

Blaster strode in several breems later, poking his helm around in the kitchen and living room as he searched for the black Polyhexian twin. Shrugging as he didn't see him initially, he cupped his servos and raised them to his mouth, "Yo Ricochet! Where you at mech?"

"Spare berthroom! The one next to Jazz’s!"

"I'm coming!" Blaster made his way over, standing in the open doorway. He had to reset his optics as he took in the state the room was in, trying to make sure he was seeing it all right. "The pit happened in here? Looks like you had a party for orn straight." He nudged a randomly strewn blanket on the floor.

Ricochet peeked up from where had been on his knees, having been in the process of disassembling a piece of furniture. Quite aware of the scene he had made for himself. "Huh? Oh yeah, does look like chaos in here, right?" Chuckling, he shook his white helm, "I need to get anything unnecessary out of here. Make it more open, I think."

“For what exactly?” The host mech grabbed one of the leaning pieces of what he assumed was a dresser and dragged it out of the room, “You haven’t really told me anything.”

“I bought Jazz a cyber-dragon I think.” He said nonchalantly, separating the final pieces before standing up and moved past the frozen Blaster to take out all the pieces. 

Blaster remained with a scrunched up face for a few moments, “A cyber-dragon? Are you for real right now?”

“Mhmm, was at the shops on the other side of the city, you know the ones. You know there’s a exotic pet shop right?” As he spoke, he continued to empty out the room of the smaller items himself while scooting around Blaster. “Had him in a small cage, looked pretty beat up. Was selling him as a guard pet, but I know Jazz has been looking from something to keep him company. And it needed help.” He shrugged and stopped in front of Blaster, looking up at him, “Pretty sure that this dragon will have a better life here than anywhere else anyways.”

Slowly nodding, Blaster rubbed the back of his neck, “This is probably something you should have talked with Jazz before doing. Like it's a living creature, not some just random inanimate object."

"Maybe, but since when do I do that before anything? While I doubt it won't work out, I'll take him from Jazz if it comes down to it." Ricochet raised an optic ridge before remembering Blaster couldn't even see it behind his visor. "It's too late now anyways." With a quick shrug he moved back into the room, "You going to help me now or what?" He looked at his internal chronometer, cursing softly. "Time sure does fly, they're gonna be coming in less than a joor now. Come on mech!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm helping." Snatching the piece from Ricochet’s hand and putting it outside of the room. “Let’s get this done then.”

Between the two of them, they managed to clear the room out of whatever had remained and moved it into a closet as neatly as they could manage. Ricochet had rummaged for some clean blankets and had placed them inside of the room. Deeming the room as best as they were going to get it in the time frame, he wandered out to the living room where Blaster was sprawled out on the main couch.

“They should be here any klik.” Ricochet groaned as he stretched his arms over his helm, barely plopping himself down onto the couch when his comm was pinged. He swatted Blaster’s servo away from poking his side as he answered his comm, his field betraying the giddiness he was feeling along with a bit of anxiety hidden below. ::’Ello?::

::Excuse me, but this is Ricochet correct?::

::Yeah, that’d be me, safe to assume you are outside?:: Ricochet rose with a deep exvent, walking over to the door, motioning for Blaster to follow. He didn’t have to turn back to see if he did as he heard a groan followed by the pedesteps from behind. 

:::Yes, we are outside and ready to move your new pet where you wish to.::

::One klik and I’ll be right out.:: Ricochet cut the comm as he opened the door, greeted by a mid sized green mech who was standing besides the same cage he had seen at the shops. Only this time the outside bars had been covered in a thick tarp that didn’t allow for anything inside to be seen. And behind the cage were another two larger mechs, waiting patiently. 

"He is in there right?" Ricochet joked as he walked out, shaking the green delivery mech's servo, assuming that he was the one in charge of the delivery. Giving the mechs in the back a polite nod. Nudging Blaster with his pede as his friend was attempting to find somewhere to peek into the cage during that time.

“Of course he is, you’ll see. Once we get the cage wherever you want, we can get the tarp off and you can see for yourselves.” The green mech very lightly patted the top of the cage. “Just show us where.”

Ricochet nods as he walks back over to the door, waving to them to follow, “Sure thing, follow me and I’ll lead you to the room. The door should be more than wide enough to let the cage through.”

“Right-o! Come on help me up front Digger.” One of the mechs in the back moved to the front besides the green mech while the others moved along the back, helping lift the large cage. With callouts from Blaster and Ricochet on either side, the four delivery mechs carried it inside without hitting anything. Slowly, the cage was taken to the now mostly empty room. Placed carefully down, the green mech began to remove the tarp covering.

Blaster squeezed past the other delivery mechs to stand besides Ricochet inside of the room.

“Are you going to want to keep the cage?” The green mech folded up the tarp, placing it on top of the cage. Fully exposing the still very much bound dragon.

Ricochet glanced at Blaster after hearing his friend take a deep vent as he got his first glance at the dragon. “Uh nah, I don’t think we’re going to need it anyways.”

“Alright. Do you want to stay in the room while we open the cage?” The green mech was already scooting out of the room. Shooing the other mechs to move a bit further back before turning back to Ricochet and Blaster.

“Well, it’s probably not safe. But I think it’s better if we do.” Ricochet nodded and looked at Blaster for his opinion. Blaster nodded, most of his attention was still focused on the cyber-dragon. Taking it all in.

“If you say so.” The green mech reached over from the side of the cage and removed the heavy latch, allowing the door to swing open on its own accord. Moving back to the others as soon as it did.

The cage door opened with a loud squeal of rusted hinges, everyone’s vents stopped. Watching as the cyber-dragon raised its head. Staring out with its golden optics. He rose on shaky legs and gave a heavy snort. One slow small step,the binds around his legs jingling in the quiet of the room as the dragon took another as he moved to the open door. 

Ricochet held onto Blaster’s arm, their fields held closely to their frames, as both of them kept watching the cyber-dragon step out fully. Giving them a full view of his frame, along with all the various straps that prevented the dragon from having his full range of motion. Blaster moved his arm to get Ricochet’s attention and spoke softly to him, “That’s more than just some small scratches, we gotta get all that stuff off of him. It’s got to be uncomfortable and painful.”

Clicking his glossa, Ricochet huffed and nods. He kneeled down and slowly inched forward. Immediately garnering the dragon’s attention, having it lowly growling at him. Freezing him in his spot for a few kliks. He held his hands out, palm up. “I’m not going to hurt you, let me just take off the muzzle.” He held still, not moving a single inch. Letting the dragon make the decision himself.

His optics never left the dragon’s frame. Prepared to move out of the way in a klik if necessary, especially when the dragon lowered himself closer to the floor and moved closer to him. Clenching his jaw, he struggled to not twitch his digits. Watching as the dragon moved his bound muzzle close to Ricochet’s servo, giving a deep sniff. Tail twitching, swaying in a way that Ricochet didn’t know what it meant. He could see the fear in the gold optics as the dragon shoved his muzzle with enough forcefulness to make Ricochet almost fall over off his knees. With a tense chuckle, “Hold on, let me take these off now alright?” 

He quickly glanced at the doorway where the delivery mechs were all watching with wide optics before looking at Blaster. Giving a quick smile before he slowly undid the tight straps under the dragon’s muzzle. Pulling the muzzle off as soon as the last buckle came loose. Ricochet let the muzzle drop to the ground with a small thud, he watched the dragon flinch at the sound before looking down at the muzzle.

The dragon growled, making everyone tense. But all he did was turn around and swipe the muzzle away from in front of Ricochet, sending it flying into the wall with a heavy whack. Snorting and turning back to the stunned mech. Stomping a shackled leg down as best as he could.

“Y-yeah, alright. Let me get these off of you too.” Ricochet reached under the dragon, removing the first set of buckles and freeing one leg. “You feel better huh?” He moved cautiously around him, removing the rest of the bindings. Quickly grabbing them before they could be thrown again and moved them to the muzzle on his own. “See. They won’t go back on.” He scooted back and raised his servos again. Moving back to Blaster’s side and standing up. “I think we should get out and let him get comfortable til Jazz comes.” Nudging Blaster out slowly.

At the door frame, the delivery mechs had already begun pulling the cage out of the room and taking it outside. Shutting the door behind themselves, Ricochet and Blaster looked at eachother. Blaster pointed at Ricochet before poking him in the chest, “You just got both yourself and Jazz way over your helms.”

Giving a curt nod as he grinned at Blaster, he nudged him with his elbow before helping the delivery mechs to finish taking the cage apart and head back out. They both thanked all of them then headed back inside and relaxed on one of the couches.

"Soundwave just pinged. Jazz just left our place, said he was heading home." Blaster raised an optic ridge and looked at Ricochet who was sprawled out besides him. "Looks like it's time." He patted Ricochet’s shoulder before pulling himself up, “I’ll head out before he gets here so he’s not wondering why I left him at my place to come to his.”

"Thanks for comin’, would have taken me ages to clear out that room on my own.” Ricochet smiled and waved at Blaster as he watched him walk to the door. 

Blaster turned back to look at him, “Wasn’t anything. Just let me know what Jazz thinks once he sees his new friend.” With a laugh he turned back to the door, opening it. Only to be faced with Jazz who was giving him a confused look. “Oh, hey! Didn’t expect to see you here!”

The silver mech gave an amused grin, “At my own place?”

“Uh yeah, duh. Anyways, would you look at the time. I got somewhere to be, got mechs to meet. I’ll see you later, Jazz!” Blaster scooted past Jazz and waved at him before the other could even respond. “Have fun!”

Shaking his helm, Jazz chuckled and walked in. Spotting his brother on the couch, “Ah you were why Blaster came here huh?”

“I needed his help.” Ricochet gave a one sided shrug and sat himself up on the couch, holding out his servo to stop his twin from sitting besides him. “Hold up, before you get settled I got something to show you.” He moved himself off the couch and grinned at the confusion he knew was under his brother’s black visor. “I got your present a little bit early.”

“And I’ve told you before, that you don’t have to get anything.” Jazz tilted his head before crossing his arms over his chest. “It really ain’t necessary.”

“Maybe so, but I’m going to do it anyways.” Ricochet gave his twin a playful shove before walking in the direction of the room. Knowing that Jazz would follow without any prompting, “But this isn’t like anything else I’ve ever got for you.” He turned around and walked backwards so he could face him while he walked, “I know that you’ve wanted to get yourself a pet to keep you company at home. So I may have gotten one for you?”

“Primus Rico, yeah I’ve been wanting to. But you could have at least warned me about it first so I’d get everything I needed first.” Jazz shook his helm, motioning at the door that they had now stopped in front of, “It’s in there huh? What exactly did you get me?” He attempted to walk to open the door but was stopped by Ricochet’s arm holding him back.

“Yes, it’s in there, but before you get in there. I just wanted you to know a few things.” Ricochet placed his other servo on the door. “I did get it to be your friend, but because of what he is. He’ll actually work out as some protection for you while you’re home alone.”

“If I’m home, what am I gonna need protecting from?”

“You never Jazz, what if some crazed fan breaks in the middle of the night cycle and tried to murder you in your recharge?” Ricochet gave a small shrug. “Lot’s of famous mecha have lost their lives through their fans and you’ve got more fame on your side than ever.”

Jazz gave his brother a deadpanned look, “I guess I can see where you’re coming from. And you’ve really piqued my interest, so let me see.” He opened the door and peeked inside.  
“Oh one more thing!” Ricochet poked his helm into the room besides Jazz and spoke softer, “Doesn’t look like he was treated very well, so you’re gonna have to work for its trust.”

The silver mech nodded as he looked around, his gaze immediately going to the small pile of torn black bits on the ground. Motioning with his head, “What’s that? Or what was it?”

Frowning, Ricochet looked at the pile, rubbing his chin before snapping his digits, “That was the muzzle and binds he was wearing. Probably should have known better than leaving it in here. I’ll clean it up.”

Jazz nodded and stepped into the room, taking in its mostly emptiness. He walked over to the slow moving pile of blankets in the corner of the room. Glancing at his brother who had followed him in and was cleaning up the pile of ripped pieces. He kneeled down a foot from the pile and gently rapped his knuckles on the ground, still unaware of what exactly was under those blankets. “Hey there, wanna come out from your little pile?”

The pile of blankets moved, startling Jazz as what he thought was just more blankets was now standing hidden underneath it. It stood taller than him while he was kneeling on the ground. Slowly reaching out, he grabbed the closest edge of the blanket and pulled it off.

Freezing when he came almost face to face with something he had never seen before. Without turning his head, he glanced at his twin who was watching him from the opposite side of the room. “What is it?”

“The mech said a cyber-dragon.”

“Uh huh.” Jazz cocked his helm to the side, doing his best to not look straight into the piercing golden optics. Not yet he thought. Instead he looked over the dragon's frame. Taking in the layer of dirt that coated him, obscuring what he was guessing was the white color that covered most of the dragon’s frame. Broken by dirty black mostly along his back. The only separate color that broke it all was the vibrant red right from the center of the dragon’s forehead that split to both of his audios. The blanket had rubbed off most or smeared most of the dirt along his face.

Visor met the golden optics. Jazz held out a servo, palm up, “Hey there sweet-spark. I’m Jazz, guess I’m gonna be taking care of you from now on.” Patiently, he held as still as he could. Watching as the dragon released a heavy snort, audios pinned down on his helm. Watching Jazz back. “I’m not going to hurt you, I swear over my spark.”

He moved and sat down instead of kneeling, planning on waiting as long as he needed to. He spent the next few kliks just watching and waiting, humming a soft tune from one of his own songs. Jazz rested his arm on his knee instead of physically holding it up, he kept his servo open. Jazz spoke up softly without turning around, “Can you bring me a mid-grade cube? Maybe a bowl if you can find one.”

As soon as Ricochet got up and left the room, Jazz snapped his other servo, “Bring me a wet rag too while you’re at it!” Wincing as he saw his voice made the dragon flinch and duck his helm down. Jazz gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry about that, slipped my processor, I’ll try and keep it down in here. Hmm, bet you’re hungry huh? We’ll get you some good energon right now okay? Some high quality stuff that’ll sit nice in your tanks.”

He waited, wiggling his digits on his extended servo. Watching the dragon focus on the slight movements with what he hoped was just curiosity.

Ricochet returned a bit later, holding energon already poured out into a low bowl and the wet rag thrown over his shoulder. He walked over to his seated twin and set the items besides Jazz before moving back over to his spot by the opposite wall to watch.

Jazz smiled at his twin and mouthed a thank you before picking up the bowl and moving in front of himself instead of his side. “Come here, have some energon. No one’s gonna take it away from you, sweetie.” He pushed the bowl so it was just a tiny bit closer to the dragon. Immediately spotting the change in his demeanor, audios perking up and optics zoning in on the energon. 

“It’s for you. All for you.” He stayed still, watching as the dragon slowly moved forward enough to reach the bowl. Shoving his muzzle into the bowl and placing his front legs on either side of it. Trying his best to take in as much energon as he could. “Easy, you’re gonna choke on it like that.”

The dragon lifted his helm up, snorting a bit of energon from his nose and stared at Jazz. Optics narrowed but lowered his head to lap up the energon much slower than the first time. Jazz reached over, picking up the wet rag from the ground. He slowly reached over with it and lightly ran it down the dragon’s side. Stopping as the frame under his servo tensed and stopped drinking, “Just cleaning you up a bit. Don’t worry.” 

The silver mech waited, watching as the dragon went back to lapping up the energon, though he could see that the dragon’s optics didn’t leave him. He went back to gently cleaning the dragon’s side closest to him. “Everything’s going to be okay now. You’re safe with me, we’ll get you all fixed up.”

Jazz turned to look at Ricochet, “Find some vets that’ll be willing to have a look at him.”

“Why me? He’s yours now.”

“‘Cause you got him before I got the chance for anything. So you’re helping me whether you like it or not. So come on, get to it, I don’t want to have him here without making sure he’s not okay.” Jazz continued to wipe the dragon’s frame down as he spoke. “We can’t have that at all huh, sweet.”


	2. Slow settle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been just sitting on my computer for two weeks, whoops

A datapad hit his face with a resonating smack. Jolting Jazz awake in a sparkbeat, shaking his helm he looked around in confusion. Noticing the datapad now sliding down onto his lap before seeing his brother staring at him with a cheeky grin. "Wha?"

"See if I were a murder, you'd be dead right now." Ricochet gave an innocent shrug and flopped down besides his twin on the couch. "You're lucky. This time."

Retracting his visor just long enough to rub his optics and glare at his brother. 

"But it's just a list of exotic vets in the area."

"Oh thanks." Jazz lifted the datapad from his lap. Turning it on to look at the rather disappointingly short list he was given, "Top one is the best around?" He saw Ricochet nod. "Alright, I'll give a call and see if they can come and check on him here first."

The silver Polyhexian sat himself up properly before stretching his arms over his helm. He would have to get up soon, the past few cycles had been him setting up a schedule with the new cyber-dragon. It was exhausting settling into everything, but he knew it was the first few steps on helping his new guest.

Checking his internal chronometer, Jazz rolled himself onto his pedes, "It's time for his energon. He's slowly getting used to me, I think anyways. Definitely understands that energon comes from me. He'll let me clean him, but that's about it." 

Ricochet nods, resting his chin on a closed fist while watching his twin, "You really are putting a whole lot of effort into all this huh? I'm glad."

" 'Course I am. You brought him into my life and I want to help him. Maybe you're right and he'll end up helping me too." Jazz shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen to grab an energon cube for himself and the dragon.

"You know, I'd thought by now you woulda given him a name." Ricochet was peeking over the back of the couch to face Jazz. 

Pursing his lips, he released a soft vent. "I would like to. But, I don't wanna until we get all over this I guess. I know his personality will probably come out later. I'll name him then." Jazz shrugged, more to himself than his brother, "I doubt he'll listen to a name right now anyways." 

Swirling one of the cubes in his servos, he let out a low hum. "I'll bet a lot of credits that he's a lot smarter than we or whoever had him before ever realized. You can see it in his optics. He's got a calculated look in 'em." Jazz thought of the dragon’s gaze, the first cycles he only saw nothing but fear and hesitation. But now that he would openly meet his visor from time to time, he could see past the layer of fear. 

With a shake of his helm, Jazz walked to headed to the dragon’s room. He tapped his pede against the frame of the door, "Mornin' in here, got your energon." He walked over to the bowl they had set up the first cycle, slowly pouring out the energon before turning around to watch the dragon emerge from his nest of blankets.

The dragon waited until Jazz had stepped back before settling in front of the bowl to lap up the energon. 

Jazz smiled and held up the datapad again. Turning it on to have a look at the list of names again, glancing back at the dragon. "Gonna get you looked at soon. Let me make the calls." He sat down a few feet away from the dragon as he sipped his own energon cube. Pulling up the comm number for the first vet.

He drummed his digits on his cube while he waited for the comm to connect. Setting the cube down as the cyber-dragon approaches him slowly. Laying down less than a foot away from him. "Always tired huh, sweet. Just hold on a bit longer and we'll get you in top shape." He chuckled as he watched the dragon give a quiet huff.

The comm connected a moment later, ::Hello this is Brightwheel at the Northend Pet clinic, how may I be of assistance this cycle?::

::'ello there, I got a question for you if you don't mind.::

::Of course. What can I answer for you?::

Jazz leaned more against the wall and spent the next several breems talking with the vet clinic. Setting up a time for the vet to come by the next cycle to check over the dragon. Just as he ended the comm, Ricochet wandered into the room. His servos cupped close to his chest as he held something out of Jazz’s view. Curiosity piqued, he flared his field out to brush against his brother's, "What you got now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ricochet smugly sat down a few feet away from Jazz and the dragon. He dropped a small pile of little cubes on the ground, each one having a Cybertronian character on it. "Brought to you via Blaster." 

The dragon’s head shot up, staring intently at all the small cubes now scattered around in front of them.

The silver Polyhexian reached over, plucking up a few of the cubes and turned them over in his servo. They looked well worn and used thoroughly. "You have any clue why?"

His twin's answer was to give a single shoulder shrug and to move around a few of the cubes with a digit. "They're for sparklings. Think it's to help them get a hang of words. He's smart enough to understand what we're saying, maybe he can do something with these." 

Jazz leaned his helm back for a moment before nodding and watching the dragon. Reaching over, he pushed a few of the cubes closer to the dragon and waited for his reaction. "They aren’t gonna hurt you, as long as you don't eat them anyways. Please don't eat them."

Both Jazz and Ricochet watched him closely. Watching as the large frame rose, proceeding to use his snout to nudge at the close block. Knocking them over onto a different side and peering down at the characters.

The silver mech reached over, tapping a close block as he read the character for the dragon before moving onto the other ones besides it and doing the same. "I think Blaster saw the same thing that I did in his optics."

Rubbing his knuckles gently between the dragon’s audios. Watching as they twitched but didn't pin back on his helm as they had before each time he touched him. Jazz continued the light petting while the dragon explored the blocks for a few breems. Moving his servo away, he pulled himself up and off the floor, “We have things to do, don’t the blocks and I’ll bring you your evening energon sweet.” Turning to his black twin, he motioned with a quick motion of his helm to the door, “Let’s go.”

He walked out of the room with Ricochet, leaving the dragon to explore the new items in his room.

The next morning found Jazz greeting one of the mobile vets at his door and welcoming the femme into his home. Leading the femme, who introduced herself as Starshot to himself, to the room where the cyber dragon’s room.

“You said that he is showing signs of healing already on his own correct?” Starshot turned to look into Jazz’s visor as they walked up to the door. Seeing as the silver mech nod in return, “Sounds like a good self repair system at least. But only the deep scans and check ups will show how he is internally. I can do all the preliminary checks here, but to be more thorough. You'll have to take him to the clinic at some point."

"I just wanna get him comfortable around me, earn his trust before takin' him out somewhere. I don't have a clue as to how he'd react." Jazz shrugged as he placed a servo on the door and turned to Starshot, "I'm hopin' he'll behave right now. Spent the mornin' talking with him all about this visit. Just hoping he understood me." 

Opening the door, Jazz stepped in and spotted the dragon moving the blocks from the day before with his tail near his pile of blankets in the corner. He watched the dragon glance at him and then narrow his optics at their guest. 

"This is Starshot, she's the one who's gonna check over you." The silver Polyhexian walked over and kneeled down besides the dragon, gently running his servo down the dragon’s closer side. “Be nice and it’ll be over with real quick, sweet.” He kept his frame in between the dragon and vet. Gauging the dragon’s reaction while Starshot made her way over and held her servo out in front of the dragon’s head. 

Starshot allowed for the dragon to sniff at her servo before laying his head back down onto the floor, she glanced at Jazz before starting her check up, “He surely isn’t a sight we get to see very often.”

Jazz nodded, continuing to pet the dragon’s side as he watched the vet move throughout the length of the dragon’s frame. Lifting panels to glance underneath and check over the protoform for any deeper damage. 

“Are you aware if he has a medical access port anywhere?” Starshot spoke up while cleaning over the older wounds along the dragon’s hips. Breaking Jazz’s train of thoughts for a moment.

“Uh.” The silver mech glanced down at the dragon, meeting the golden optics, “Do you?” He reached up to tap at the base of his neck, right over his own medical port. He watched as the dragon lifted his helm and turned to the side, giving access to the base of his own neck, “Guess that’s where doc.” Jazz watched the vet approach the dragon’s bared neck and watched it mild curiosity as a piece of armor flared out and moved out of the way to expose the hidden port. Allowing Starshot to plug in an adapter before plugging herself into the adapter. 

Jazz placed his servo over the dragon’s helm and gently ran his digits over the now pinned back audios. Anxiety building in the bottom of his tank the longer that he sat in silence besides them. Which continued for the span of several breems before Starshot disconnected herself and met his visor. 

“He certainly is a lot more complex than any animal I have ever seen or been in contact with. No firewalls are present, while I am no expert in that type of situation. I can tell he’s had something implanted in his processor, maybe several. One of which is a malware which keeps him open for any type of processor attack.” Starshot placed her servo over one of the dragon’s paws, lifting it and taking a look at the large claws at the end of each digit. “I did find something I believe you’d take a better interest however.” 

That pulled Jazz out from his angry train of thoughts of what his dragon had suffered at the servos of whoever had him before. “What is it?”

“His name or what he called himself inside his own helm at least.”

Jazz perked up, stilling his petting servo. “He’s got a name? What is it?”

“Prowl, he seems to call himself Prowl. If that’s okay, I’ll put it in his file for you.”

Nodding, Jazz resumed his petting. Now running his servo down to the base of Prowl’s neck, “Course, that’s his name. I’d appreciate that.” He leaned down to press a kiss to the center of Prowl’s helm before pulling his servo away as the dragon stood up and flared out his plating. Moving away from between the two of them and making his way back over to his nest of blankets. “Guessing by what you found, he’s gonna have to come sooner rather than later to the actual vet clinic right?”

Starshot nodded as she clasped her servos together on her lap, “There were just too many areas with anomalies and discrepancies that will need to be looked out by a specialist. I don't have any experience with anything like it before.”

Pulling himself up, he offered a servo out to the vet and helped her up after she had subspaced the few items she had brought, "Anything that he needs, just set up an appointment and I'll make sure he gets there."

As Jazz led Starshot out of the room to continue speaking with her without bugging Prowl any further. He stopped at the door to look at the curled dragon, "I'll see you in a bit, Prowl. I'll even bring you a extra treat." Turning around, he closed the door behind himself before joining up with the vet to set up the next appointment and go over what had been discovered just then.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jaxx was relaying everything to Ricochet and Blaster about the whole vet visit. Pulling an arm free, he rubbed his face underneath his visor. "She found a lot of things that didn't make sense in the frame of any animal. He's a lot more messed up inside and we could of imagined."

Ricochet, who was sitting on a chair, swirling a cube of energon slowly in one servo, he used his other servo to tap on his knee. He remained silent between the other two.

"Frag. Sorry, but frag. Well I'm glad he's gonna get the help he needs now." Blaster placed a heavy servo onto both of his smaller friend's shoulders, giving them both a light squeeze. Raising an optic ridge at Jazz before cocking his helm, "He's gonna get the very best right?"

Giving a fake offended gasp, Jazz placed a servo over his chest. "I can offer the best, Prowler is going to get the best I can afford."

"Good. If not, I would definitely snatch him up from your grubby little servos. Sounders could deal with another member of the family." The red mech grinned widely.

"Prowler?" Ricochet piped up, making Blaster look at the black twin to think on the name, "You named him?"

Shaking his helm and giving a smug grin. "Nope, the vet found his name while she checked up in him. Guessing it's what he called himself in that helm of his. So that’s what we’re going to call him too from now on.” Motioning towards both of them with a quick motion of his servo, “All of us are, gotta respect that for him. Least we can do in making him comfortable.”

“ ‘Course, I can dig that. He deserves that much all considering.” Blaster removed a servo from Ricochet’s shoulder to wave it at Jazz. 

“Thanks.” Jazz smiled at them both, “Anyways, I promised Prowl some extra energon for behaving tonight. I gotta go and deliver on that now. If you’ll excuse me my mechs.” Giving a quick two digit salute, the silver mech dipped into his kitchen to dig around for some treats.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
